The Hearts of Venice
by AquaGirl125
Summary: Two runaway sisters come to the beautiful city of Venice, Italy. Unexpectedly, they bump into a gang of children thieves around their age. What adventures will be bestowed upon the children?
1. Prologue

The Hearts of Venice

Prologue

"Hurry up, Bo! We need to get back to the hideout soon!" Prosper, an average height, 13 year old boy with curly brown hair called out to his younger brother.

"I'm coming Prosper! Just one more steal? Please?" The angel-faced 6 year old gave a pout that no one could resist. The taller one sighed. _What a mess… We need to be back in a matter of minutes! _

"Fine, Bo. But hurry it up because Scip and the rest are-" He didn't finish. There was a hand right on his shoulder. Prosper quickly jumped back and flung his arms in the air. Although there really wasn't any need for it…

"WHAT! What are you guys doing here?" Prosper yelled at his friends, who took him by surprise.

"Change of plans Prop." Scipio replied with a knowing smile.

"Scipio!" Bo gleamed with joy and leaped onto the leader of the group. Scip was a 14 year old teen with chin length midnight black hair and gorgeous bone structure. He was the one to keep things under control; the collected, suave one.

"Actually, Mr. Thief lord, over there, came an hour early!" Hornet, a 13 year old brunette with bangs and a long braid that hung down her back, glared over at the tall boy. He just replied with a small shrug. Prosper had always loved her hoarse voice. It was music to his ears.

"Yeah, so we decided to come and get you guys as a surprise." Mosca, the beautiful dark skinned boy, said.

"And, boy, did we scare you good!" The mischievous one, Riccio, slapped Prosper hard on the back with a hardy laugh. Prosper sighed… He loved his friends, but their shenanigans scared him to death!

"Well, how bout you all go off for a little round of burglary?" Scipio asked his gang of thieves.

"What about you Scip?" Bo gave off his famous pouty face.

"I have to go plan our next break -in Bo… You go on ahead." Scipio insisted.

"NO!" Bo said with his arms crossed.

"C'mon Scip, can't you let him have his way for once?" Hornet questioned.

"He always has his way, Hornet…" Riccio moaned.

"Fine, I'll come" Scipio hesitantly agreed. He then proceeded to ruffle the young blondie's hair. Bo giggled and returned the favor with a large hug.

"Let's go!" Riccio cried as they all ran off towards the marketplace, like a pack of hungry wolves skewering for their prey.

Venice was such a beautiful city. That was one of the main reasons why Bo and Prosper had run off to it. Their mom was very fond of it, and told them many stories of its wonderful sights. Now here they were, living life in the place of their dreams.

"Where to first?" Mosca asked as they were trotting past multiple shops.

"Why don't we check out to the clothing store? Tons of tourists go there daily to buy Venice clothes, so we'll be able to grab a few wallets." Hornet grinned as they headed towards the store.

A twelve year old girl with large chocolate eyes and wavy, long brunette tresses was making her way towards the clothes store as well. Her little five year old sister was close behind her. The little one had shoulder length light brown hair, little bangs, and hazel eyes. The younger one had slightly tanner skin then the older one and they both were dressed in skirts, collared shirts and warm fashionable jackets.

"Selena, what are we doing? We can't just leave mom and dad like this!" The younger one asked, looking concerned.

"We have to, Marie. Do you want to end up scarred for life…?" The girl asked her sister rhetorically, paused to stare into her naïve eyes, and then quickened her pace.

"Whoa! Look at all these clothes!" Bo smiled with fascination.

"Eh, who needs clothes?" Riccio made a skeptical face.

"Riccio! Without clothes, you'd be in Venice Jail at this very moment!" Hornet shook her head. He just rolled his eyes back and playfully shouldered her.

"Hey! Look! Those girls over there look like they might have some from their parents in their hand!" Bo, without hesitation, ran towards the pair.

"Wait! Bo!" Prosper ran after him and was followed by Scipio. The others stayed back, knowing they shouldn't get into this.

"Bo don't!-" It was too late.

The little blonde haired angel had slipped his finger into the girls coat pockets.

The taller girl quickly turned around and took a step back.

"What-"She said, trembling, before noticing who she was dealing with. The littler one turned around after a second. To them, Bo was only a little boy. He didn't seem like much harm. Of course, they were to trust no one but each other.

Scipio felt his heart skip a beat. The taller one was gorgeous. Her perfect wavy tresses, perfect features, perfectly slim body, and most of all, her perfect eyes. They were like deep, thorough pools of milky brown. They say the eyes are the windows of the soul, and Scipio was analyzing every aspect of this girl through them.

"What do you want?" The little one asked Bo with a little bit of hostility and a smirk. She was rough and had the attitude of superiority.

"I'm…I'm… sorry…" Bo replied with tears suddenly dripping down his cheeks. He quickly buried himself in Prosper's chest.

Prosper nudged Scipio, signaling for him to say something. But for once in his lifetime, Scipio didn't notice him. He was too focused on the girl in front of him. He was speechless.

"Ummm… We're sorry. It was an accident; we didn't mean to harm you girls." Prosper finally spat out. Usually Scipio did the explaining, if they ever got caught, but he was distracted this time.

"It's ok…" The taller one said with her eyes lain on Prosper, even though Scipio was the one speaking.

Prosper was confused. Why was the girl looking at him like that? The only other person who gave him those looks was Hornet. It felt weird when the girl looked at him like that… It didn't seem right.

Scipio on the other hand, was shocked. What was so amusing about his Prop? He needed to find a way to get her attention diverted. Just as the two girls were turning around he called out to Selena, "Wait!"

She looked in his direction as he asked, "What's your name."

She simply replied "Selena," and turned around to walk off with her sister.

"Who were those girls?" Hornet asked, glaring at the older one's back. She had seen the whole scene and wasn't happy about it!

"Nothing. Bo was just caught by them." Prosper answered.

"Good…" She muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 1

The Hearts of Venice

Chapter 1

The little thieves had just emerged from the clothing shop, with nothing in the hands.

"Why did we have to leave so early, Prop? We didn't get to steal anything!" Boniface moaned and pulled a pouty face.

"Don't ask me Bo. Scip was the one who wanted to leave this time." He replied. Bo just glared at the thief lord. Scipio was the one who usually took his time… it was quite strange to the other five.

"I'm just glad that we're away from those rich, ungrateful witches…" Hornet whispered to herself harshly under her breath.

"There were witches in there Hornet!?" Bo jumped for joy.

"Oh never mind Bo…" She stared off into space and Scipio sent a hostile stare to the girl.

"What?" She returned the look with an even meaner one.

"Guys stop fighting!" Bo banged on Scipio's knees.

"Alright Bo… but I'm only stopping for you." The Thief Lord gave in, and smiled down at him.

* * *

"Sister, why are you so quiet? You need control or else people will walk over us in this town. You have to be aggressive, like me!" Marie taught her older sibling.

"Marie, I'm your older sister. May I please get a little respect? I think I know what I'm . You should be thankful that you're not the older one of us…" Selena said as she looked all ways to check that no one was following them.

"Then, Selena, where will we go now? Where will we runaway to?" Marie asked.

"I wish I knew that…" She whispered quietly, but kept searching with her eyes. She was a little uncertain about whether they were alone or not. She could almost detect another being in their presence.

"Wait- what about those little thieves that we bumped into? Maybe they'll take us in!" The younger one smiled greedily.

"I- we can't…it's not right-" She was cut off. There they were again. The band of kid thieves a couple feet away from them. The eldest one who spoke to them earlier was catching glimpses of her. It felt completely unsafe.

Without hesitation, she grabbed her sister's hand and made an escape from the delinquents.

"Selena! What are you doing?" Marie yelled.

"We need to get away from those kids. I think they are following us! Well at least the oldest one is…" She whispered the last part quietly to herself.

* * *

"Scipio, this isn't the way to the hideout!" Hornet said, confused as the others. Scipio stopped in front of them.

"You guys head back to the Stella. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes!" He replied urgently as he quickly ran farther away.

_I need to catch up with that girl…What will I say? All I know is that I want to talk to her… _

His wish quickly came true as he approached the siblings.

"Wait! I- I… want to talk to you! I don't want to hurt you!" His words accidentally jumbled up. The younger one just scowled as she looked at the boy in black. The older one looked blanked, her expressions unreadable.

"Which one of us do you wish to speak to?" Selena asked.

"I'm not to answer that…" He shook uneasily. Why couldn't he talk like his normal self? This feeling of light headedness; it wouldn't leave him!

"Well what do you want then? Spit it out already!" Marie hastily yelled.

"Well… umm… are you two orphans?" Scip asked uncertainly.

"What makes you think so?" The little brunette questioned with dagger eyes aimed at him.

"If you are and have no place to go then I can give you shelter…" Scipio tried to sound convincing.

"No th-" The older one was cut off by her sibling.

"You can give us shelter?"

"Shelter and food, together."

"It's a deal!" Marie said before her sister could reject the idea. The Thief Lord motioned for the pair to follow him.

Street lamps were dimming as they headed towards a narrow alleyway. Writing was found more often on the walls then not and trash was blown everywhere.

"Marie, how can we trust him? His friends tried to pick pocket us earlier. I don't think its safe…" Selena whispered to her sister.

Marie just rolled her eyes and replied, "Selena, you need to trust me on this one! I know that usually I'm the one to get us in trouble but I think we should follow this guy… What have we got to lose?" She smirked as the older one sighed and gave in.

Finally they had reached their destination.

"Welcome to the Stella!" Scipio announced as he quickly opened the door to the theater.

It was gorgeous!

The towering walls were made out of rich gold, and the seats were made with excellent red leather. It was a shame that the superior cinema had rusted and gone rotten out by age.

"Wow… it's beautiful…" Selena raised a soft smile slowly. She couldn't believe her eyes!

Scip looked over to see the reaction. Her smile… While she kept her eyes on the walls, he kept his on her.

But her grin dissolved quickly when she remembered her situation.

"Who is there?" The same small angelic boy they had run into before ran down the stairs.

"Scipio!" He tightly hugged the older boy, not even noticing the two girls on his side.

"Scipio, you are already here?" Hornet asked since they had only just recently arrived at their home.

"Yes and I have brought some people with me…" He looked down at the ground, hoping the reactions from his friends wouldn't be too bad.

"Scipio, why have you brought them here? Mosca asked with no particular interest.

"Yeah, we don't need more mouths to feed!" Riccio crossed his arms.

"They are orphans… You know it's my job to help runaway kids! Like you two!" Scip put on his regular smirk.

His famous smirk soon disappeared when he saw Prosper trot down. Just as expected, Selena noticed the brunette boy and blushed.

"Those are the same girls from before." He stated when he reached the bottom step. "Are they really orphans?"

Before the Thief Lord could answer for them, Selena spoke for herself. "Pretty much."

Scip's fists curled up in balls. Why did she like Prosper?


	3. Chapter 2

The Hearts of Venice

Chapter 2

"I'm starving!" Bo pouted out of all the commotion.

"Don't worry about it. I've stolen many biscuits recently from a famous restaurant across town." Scip grinned.

"Yay Scipio!" Bo hugged the teen's legs tightly. Scipio grabbed an old, brown sack and dumped out all of its contents.

"Wow…" Marie said in awe, and then smirked as if to actually say "You actually did a good job!"

"Are you sure there's enough?" Selena asked, looking concerned. She had counted the biscuits the moment they touched the table. There were only seven biscuits and eight people.

"There should be," but Scipio had to check too.

"Selena's right. There isn't enough. In that case-" Prosper was interrupted.

"I'm not hungry! I don't need one." Selena quickly lied. She knew Prosper would say he wouldn't have one. She didn't want him to starve.

Selena also knew she had some sort of feelings for this boy, but she felt they were wrong in a way. She just met them, and trusting people that easily was not the way to go. So why couldn't she just take her emotions, bottle them up, and forget about it?

"Ermm… no it's ok… I won't have one." Prosper responded, surprised by her offer.

"You guys go ahead and eat one. How bout I won't have one? Ok? Deal." Scipio wanted to be the savior. He wanted to prove to Selena that he was a leader.

No one said another word as they peacefully ate. Scipio held back his hunger as he watched his comrades dig in. It was hard to control his stomach but he managed to make it through most of the meal.

Once dinner was finished, Scipio assembled all the orphans.

"Ok, I have some good news."

"What is it???? Tell me!" Bo jumped excitedly.

"I have stolen some very valuable items from the palace near here." Scipio said as he took another brown sack into his hands.

Slowly emptying the contents, Scipio smiled once more.

"How is this?" The Thief Lord pointed at the stolen antiques.

"Beautiful…" Selena whispered in awe. There were pearl earrings, diamond necklaces, emerald sugar tongs, and so much more…

"Yes, it is gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Selena looked up into Scipio's eyes for a moment, but retreated back.

"It's great, just wonderful Scipio." Hornet entered the conversation, trying to make her presence known.

_What an idiot…I can't believe he's flirting with her. _Hornet thought about Scip. But he didn't stay in his laid back mood. The Thief Lord had other business to attend to.

"Ok listen up; I'm going away tonight to do some business. I will be back to meet you guys here at noon. So don't stay out too late tomorrow trying to bargain with Barbarossa." Scipio said in a serious manner as he headed towards the door.

"Bye Scip!" All the regulars chorused together. Marie and Selena stood there almost awkwardly, soaking in the environment and new people.

Later that night, Selena was making her new bed, which was on the other side of Prosper's and Bo's.

"Selena, who old are you?" Bo asked innocently.

"I'm 13, and you?"

"So is Prosper! And I'm 6. I'm the youngest in the group, but don't worry, I'll take down anyone who comes in here and tries to destroy our family!" Bo loudly responded with a brave beam.

Selena grinned softly back. She couldn't help it. Reaching out to others wasn't her forte, but Bo was like a magnet.

But suddenly, out of the blue, he grabbed her leg and hugged it tight.

Selena responded with nothing. She just froze.

_Wha…? _

"Bo! How many times have I told you to not hug people?" Prosper scolded his little brother. Selena blushed at the sudden sight of Bo's older brother.

"I'm sorry. He is too friendly for his own good." Prosper apologized to the girl and began tucking Bo into his bed.

"It's ok." She quietly looked him in the eyes, and then continued to make her bed. Not knowing how to respond, he nodded back rather awkwardly.

While trying to fall asleep, Selena secretly watched Prosper and Bo prepare for bed. Prosper was tucking his brother into the covers.

"Goodnight Bo…" He whispered in the little angel's ear.

"Goodnight Prop…" He replied sweetly as he pulled the covers up to his neck. Slowly, Bo began to drift off to dreamland. And apparently snoretowne too.

Prosper kept his eyes open for a couple of minutes. He was lying in his bed and watched Bo snooze softly. But in a matter of minutes, he had joined his brother.

Selena spied on the two siblings. It was a beautiful sight… She didn't understand it. No one had ever been half as close to her as that. Prosper was holding Bo protectively in his arms, while the blonde angel was sleeping gracefully with his thumb in his mouth. It was so touching… She could've watched them for hours. The trust, friendship, and most of all; _love_.

She was jealous.


End file.
